One of Those Days
by Teleri Pendaren
Summary: Big Cats, A Conk on the Head, Injuries, and A Visiting Cam all make for an interesting day


Title: One of Those Days  
Author: Pendaren aka hoshi-reed  
Summary: Big Cats, A Conk on the Head, Injuries, and a visiting SG-1 all make for an interesting day.  
Rating: PG  
Season: SGA Season 4  
Pairing: Ronon/Jennifer, Ronon/Melena, Cam/Teyla  
Written For: Back-up for tielan  
Prompt: Cam flirting with Teyla somewhere in Atlantis, one or all of Teyla's team-mates giving Cam a veiled warning, Teyla laughing at Cam.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, not even in my wildest dreams; or so the men in the white coats with the cups of colorful pills tell me.

AN: Pinch-hitting for the sgrarepairings ficathon. Sorry this is late, tielan, hope you like and don't mind the Ronon/Keller addition as well. No soppiness in sight, maybe a little cheese/smarm slipped in though. Betaed by the lovely triciabyrne1978

--

Jennifer looked back as the scream tore through the air. She winced as Ronon grabbed and pushed her away; the animal's breath grazed her as she fell.

"Ronon," Jennifer screamed as he wrestled with the beast. The cat-like creatures had managed to corral the team away from the jumper and separate them. She could hear the gunfire from the rest of the team but she couldn't see them. The animal roared as Ronon stuck a knife into its throat, its claws slashing out blindly as it struggled for life.

"Stay back." Ronon warned her away as he tried to push the animal off him and roll away from it. His legs, however, were pinned under the creature's bulk and his injured arm didn't provide much leverage or strength to accomplish the task.

"You're hurt," Jennifer ran to his aid, heedless of both the warning and the animal twitching.

--

Rodney perched on top of a rock as the beast circled, his P90 lying on the ground below and the pistol empty in his hand. He could hear a few shots from Sheppard's weapon off in the distance but he knew it would only be time before that sound would stop and everyone was out of rounds. Rodney had gotten a lucky shot and injured the she-demon enough that she didn't attempt to climb up but she relentlessly kept circling and waiting. "Please don't eat me, be a good girl and go away," Rodney muttered as he stared down at her.

--

John looked up as he tried to stand, his ankle didn't support his weight and he cursed under his breath. He was on his last clip but he was lucky in that the animal didn't seem inclined to want to jump down into the ravine he'd fallen into unceremoniously. It growled as if asking him to climb out to be mauled, John wasn't going to oblige. He sat down on the least muddy spot he could crawl too and hoped Teyla had made it to the gate otherwise it would be a very long, and dirty, night.

--

Ronon felt a hand on his brow and heard a soft feminine voice. "Melena?"

"Don't try to move, you're hurt," she said.

Ronon tried to open his eyes, his vision was blurry but he smiled at the common phrase he had heard all his life growing up. "I've missed you." Ronon didn't heed her warning about moving, though he did try to keep it to a minimum to please her, as he drew her down and captured her lips with his.

--

Teyla tumbled through the gate in a hurry, her injured arm throbbing.

"What happened?" Colonel Carter asked her as the wormhole shut down.

"Apparently the Adatic creatures are more widespread than we thought. We had set down the jumper three kilometers from the Stargate in search of the Liot medicine when a pack of them tried to attack us. We tried to hold them off so that Doctor Keller could extract and test the medicine from the living trees but we were overwhelmed. By the time we tried to retreat and find another location to harvest the medicine we were cut off from the jumper. Ronon was clawed by one of the larger females and hit the tree. Rodney and I were ordered to the gate while Sheppard stayed to help guard Ronon and Keller. One of the animals followed us and Rodney acted as a diversion so I could reach the gate on my own."

"Get Major Lorne's team down here," the Colonel called up to the control room.

"Need any help?" Colonel Mitchell called out as he jogged down the flight of stairs.

"Could you help her to the infirmary?"

"Sure thing."

"I am fine, Colonel," Teyla started to protest as he lead her away anyways.

"Well, you know us Tauri are annoyingly strict; and call me Cam."

"Tauri?"

"Earthlings," Cam explained as he smiled.

--

Jennifer hunted for a stick to help push the animal off of Ronon. She glanced over every now and then to see if he was still conscious and was worried he may have been struck on the head, what with the kiss and all. She had tried the comm unit several times as she searched but couldn't get anyone on it. The planet's ionic something or other dampened their radios and she wished she had paid more attention to McKay when he had prattled on about it. When she saw a long branch the size of her arm she signed in relief.

--

Rodney looked down at the beast. He was reminded of the school bully that would always corner him for his lunch money. He raked his brain for the high-schooler's name... Damian, Darien; it didn't matter, he never was good at names anyways; he did remember in every detail however that the bully shared the same predatory look in his eyes as the creature currently looking up at him. Instead of being shaken down for lunch money however, this prey was going to be lunch.

--

John strained to hear if the creature had left or was still stalking him in hopes he would come out. He heard nothing but wind in the leaves and a few birds in the trees. "Damn it, John, you just had to fall into the ditch didn't you." He wished he could at least pace but his injury prevented it. He tried his radio but all he could get was static.

--

Ronon felt the weight lift from his legs and heard Melena's voice talking to him. "Stay with me Ronon, stay awake." He couldn't see very well and his head pounded but he smiled anyways, trying to reassure her that everything was okay. He remembered the first time they met; he had tried to show off and climb to the top of a tree but lost his footing and fell. She was barely fifteen but he remembered waking up to her giving him mouth to mouth. She knew even then that she wanted to help people. Her father was a doctor and her mother a nurse and she wanted to follow in their medical footsteps since she could dream.

--

Teyla winced as the wound was cleansed and bandaged. The SG-1 leader stayed by her side throughout her treatment to, as he claimed, "keep her mind from the pain", even though the local anesthetic was quite effective in alleviating all but some minor discomfort. She sat and listened as he talked about Earth, his childhood, his grandmother, his service in the military, his missions, and all sorts of subjects jumbled together. It was refreshing to have someone from the expedition so open and friendly from the start without any ulterior motives or obligations.

"Mitchell, I thought we were here to investigate the database?"

"Jackson, can't you see I'm busy?" Cam turned towards the newcomer.

"Flirting doesn't qualify as busy," the man who had introduced himself earlier as Doctor Daniel Jackson replied and smiled at her. "I'm sorry you had to be subjected to this man's behavior. He can be a bit trying."

"I have been meaning to ask you, are the two of you cousins?" Teyla tried to comment on their similarity. Both had the same features, though Cameron's eyes were livelier and not hidden by glasses.

"No relation," Cam replied grinning.

"Teyla, right?" The man asked and received a nod. "We'll get out of your hair and let you heal." He grabbed Cam. "Come on and help me research, or at least keep Vala out of mine." He practically dragged Cam out and he mouthed as apology as he left.

--

After landing the jumper near the closest human life sign to the gate, and farthest from the original jumper, Evan lead his team towards the sound of growling and fired his weapon in the air in hopes of getting the animal's attention. It got her attention all right, however she charged towards them instead of running away. He brought his weapon down and a hail of bullets from him and his men rained towards the Adatic. His relief that the animal was no longer a threat was short lived as he heard McKay's voice cut through the air. "It's about time you guys showed up."

--

John heard the gunfire and tried to stand up, when that failed he shouted out. When the shooting stopped he did a ten count and fired his own weapon to get their attention. He heard his radio crackle but couldn't make anything out. He did another ten count and fired again, hoping they could zero in on his location before he ran out of ammo. With four bullets left he saw a rope being thrown down to him.

He wrapped the thick cord around his body as he yelled up explaining he needed to be pulled out. The mud made his hands slip but the cold, wet mud had numbed his ankle from most of the pain.

--

Jennifer could hear weapons fire a few hundred yards off and she tried to keep Ronon calm. He had a deep laceration on his shoulder, had lost a lot of blood, and more than likely had a concussion as well. The gunfire however was making him slightly agitated and he reopened his wound. The bleeding had started up again and she hoped rescue would get there soon as she tried to stop the flow. Unfortunately he was being stubborn and she had to pin him with her weight to keep him still. "If you don't stop moving I'll knock you out myself, Ronon."

"It's just a scratch, sweetheart, you've treated me with worse." Ronon tried to be macho but at least he stopped moving so she tried to engage him in conversation.

"Well, you just need to trust me."

"I trust you with my life and heart."

She groaned, she liked him and wished he meant it but he wasn't actually talking to her. His pupils were sluggish and he was starting to slur his words. She heard the gunfire stop and hoped they would get there soon.

--

Doctor Keller was in surgery treating Ronon and John didn't want to sit still, let alone debrief his new CO. Rodney was being his annoying self but, to John's relief, at least he was willing to do most of the talking.

"The animals surrounded us like a pack of wolves. I swear they had to be sentient the way they kept us away from the jumper and tried to split us up. The big guy got slammed into a tree and Sheppard told us to run to the gate." Rodney gestured towards Teyla with a wave. "I fell and dropped my weapon. There was no way I could outrun that thing so I climbed the nearest rock."

"When I heard the gun fire wasn't moving off I figured they were in trouble so I left Ronon with the doc and tried to lure both the beasts away. One must have doubled back and the other one gave up after I fell." John finished impatiently.

"I believe Doctor Keller was able to gather enough potent Liot sap while Ronon was being carried to the jumper. The attack provided sufficient time for the sap to drip into the collectors and she said the quality was more than adequate." Teyla added. "She also said Ronon would be out of surgery within the hour. She has to repair the shoulder that the animal clawed."

"Alright, hopefully Ronon will be none the worse for wear. Dismissed." Sam started to rise.

They all turned when they heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me, hate to interrupt but, Sam, could you spare a few?"

"Come in Daniel, we're done here." Sam gestured for him to come in. Cam was trailing and he glanced at Teyla as she rose.

"Hope everything turned out okay." Cam pointed to her injury.

"The arm is fine, Cameron."

"Doc got you on happy pills?"

"What can I do for you?" Teyla cut to the chase.

"Well, you wouldn't happen to know the most likely targets in this city for a semi-thief would you?"

"Did you lose Vala?" John chimed in, having been eavesdropping.

--

Ronon's head pounded as he awoke.

"Hey, you're up?" Doctor Keller leaned in and smiled. "You gave me quite a surprise out there."

"Huh?"

"Earlier, you kissed me and called me Melina. Care to talk about it?"

"Not really, I wasn't really thinking straight," Ronon dodged.

"I can just chalk it up to mistaken identity, you were concussed after all," she replied gently.

Ronon nodded thankfully and tried to change the subject. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Sheppard broke his ankle and Teyla had a few scratches on her arm but nothing serious. Surprisingly Rodney came back unscathed, imagine that."

"So when can I get out of here?"

"Not for several more hours I'm afraid; you just had surgery to repair the shoulder and we still have to make sure there isn't any permanent damage from the concussion. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you can be such a romantic," she teased as she left.

--

John looked at the SGC pair as he and Teyla helped them locate their missing member. The leader was obviously flirting with Teyla and she was actually flirting back in her own little way.

"So, is she a technology or a jewelry kind of girl?" John asked.

"Whatever is valuable, she will even hunt animals if the price is right." Daniel pointed out.

"Are you sure she isn't just at one of the terraces taking in the ocean view. The south pier has a spectacular view of the sunset and is peaceful." John added.

"Vala can be a handful," Cam said.

"Well, it is just through this door and I would love to see the sun set today," Teyla told Cam.

The door swooshed open and Vala shouted out, "Hey guys, you won't believe the view here."

Cam shared a glance of surprise with Daniel and John busted out laughing.

"What?"

"They thought you were out stealing us blind." John explained.

"Figures, they are always keeping an eye on me for all the wrong reasons."

"I think Cam here may have his eyes somewhere else today," Daniel teased.

"Careful, he likes to play with his staff weapon a little too much." Vala teased.

"Teyla here likes to play with sticks herself." John grinned. "Hope you can handle yourself, Cameron."

"He is just upset that he can't use his as effectively," Teyla replied. "I, personally, would love to see how you handle yourself."

"Ummm, on second though..." Cam backpedaled as Teyla laughed.


End file.
